Little They Know
by PonineTheNewsie
Summary: A story told in two differant point of views. R&R!
1. Waking Up, 'Ponine's POV

Okay...This story is going to be twice as long as I planned it to be. Why? because each chapter is going to be told twice. One in 'Ponine's POV and the next in Itey's POV. Like this one is 'Ponine's thoughts and actions and the next is going to be Iteys. :]  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Get up! The papes arn't gonna sell themselves!" 'Ponine heard from the bunkroom of the lodging house. 'Ponine had been up for quite a while, she had never been the person to get much sleep.  
  
"Oww!" shrieked a girls voice from the bunkroom, "I'll soak ya!" 'Ponine instantly realized that someone had pushed Chewy out of her bed to wake her up. Snipeshooter came running into the washing room in which 'Ponine had been standing in.  
  
"Hurry, 'Ponine...Race told me ta! She's gonna soak me! Hide me!"  
  
"Snipes! Calm down!" giggled 'Ponine, "You know you could beat the shit outta hoir!" Snipeshooter was very small, but he was one of the toughest people 'Ponine had ever met.  
  
"Wherah's dat little bastard?!" Cried Chewy as the stomped into the room. Chewy was tall, very kinny and very pretty, with long pin-straight brown hair. 'Ponine knew that Chewy had a short temper.  
  
"I'd watch out who you'se be callin a bastard." laughed an Irish girl with red hair, who was known as Moose, "Ya mudda was a whore, she don't even know who ya fadda is!" Chewy ignored this comment as she glared at Snipeshooter.  
  
"Calm down Chewy" Came another girls voice, "Race told him ta do it!" Chewy sighed and finally let go of the fact that Snipeshooter had pushed her out of bed. But she wouldn'd go without putting on a show, so she stomped towards the showers.  
  
"Thanks Stormy!" Said Snipeshooter as he spit in his and and held it foreword. Stormy did the same and they shook hands.  
  
With her big green eyes 'Ponine looked into the mirror next to her and pored water on her brown curly hair. Instantly her wet hair began to curl again. She started to walk to her bunk when she saw her best friend, Itey and her heart raced. 'Ponine had allways loved Itey, ever sience the first day they met on the ship to America: "the land of oppertunities"...what a lie that was! Both 'Ponine's and Itey's parents hadn't passed the immigration exam and got sent back to Italy, leaving 'Ponine and Itey alone to find work and a way to survive. But 'Ponine would never tell him how she felt. What if he got scared by it? Or what if he didn't feel the same way?  
  
"Heya 'Ponine." said Itey with a smile.  
  
"Hey" replyed 'Ponine as she grabbed her worn skirt from under her and Itey's bunkbed. 'Ponine had allways the top bunk and Itey had allways the bottom. 'Ponine pulled the skirt over the slip that she wore to bed and took one of Itey's 3 shirts. Itey wouldn't mind, 'Ponine had been wearing his shirts ever since the week before when the Delancy brothers had decided it would be fun to rip her shirt off of her while selling papers. Itey's shirt were a bit big, but it was better than just a corset and besides, when she worked up enof money she'd buy herself a new shirt. She pulled the shirt on and started buttoning it. 'Ponine had never minded getting dressed infront of the guys, they were like brothers to her.  
  
"Who da hell took my brush?" a girl 'Ponine's age, but much taller said from across the room. This girl was Cheese, well named after her strange obbsession for the food. Her boyfriend Skittery laughed as he handed it to her.  
  
"I was usin' it." he replyed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Itey walked back into the bunkroom and smiled at 'Ponine. "Ready to go sell?"  
  
"Soir!" smiled 'Ponine as they left the lodging house to go buy thier papers.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Now that you've read....REVIEW! :D 


	2. Waking Up, Itey's POV

cheese weeze- lol. you make me laugh...yes there might be some. ;]  
  
StormyOne- ahaha! you guessed right! I do know kKay verrry well.  
  
FredWeasleysGurl4ever- ooo....The weasleys rock! My friends and I made a holladay called "Weasley Day" and actually celebrate it! thanks!  
  
Chewy2- Yes. I do have to bring your anger problems into this. lolol.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"OWW!" Itey heard as he awoke to see Snipeshooter run across the room to the washroom. Itey sat up and started to get dressed. As he did so he took a small peek into the bed above him where his best friend, 'Ponine slept. He knew she wouldn't be there because she didn't need much sleep, but he would allways check. 'Ponine has allways had the top bunk and Itey had allways had the bottom. True, Itey did share his bed once with Snitch, but that was because Snitch's bed had colapsed and Itey, being the helpful person he had allways been, allowed him to share his bed.  
  
Itey had finished dressing but decided to wait a couple seconds before walking into the washroom because he heard an angry Chewy...and he knew how she could get when she wasn't happy. The yelling started to quiet down and Itey began walking into the washroom when he saw a girl that was short for her age, with long brown curly hair, and big green eyes and his heart raced...it was 'Ponine. Itey had allways been in love with 'Ponine, so in love that everything seemed to disappear but 'Ponine when he was around her. He had been in love with her since the day they had met when they were 9. Now they were 16, and 'Ponine was still the only thing Itey thought about. But Itey would never tell her how he felt. What if she got scared by it? Or what if she didn't feel the same way?  
  
"Heya 'Ponine" Said Itey, looking her in her big green eyes.  
  
"Hey" 'Ponine answerd as she started to dress.  
  
Itey walked into the washroom and saw Chewy helping her boyfriend, Crutchy as he hobled on his crutch.  
  
"Ah, thanks Chewy!" said Crutchy wrapping his free arm around Chewy. Itey looked into the mirror, turned on the faucet and started to wash his face and wet his hair.  
  
"Need a towel?" Came a voice from behind Itey. Itey turned around to see that Pie Eater was standing behind him with a stack of towels.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" said Itey wiping his face and hair with one of the towels. Itey looked back into the bunkroom to see if 'Ponine had finished dressing. Seeing that she had he walked into the room.  
  
"Ready to go sell?" asked Itey.  
  
"Soir!" beemed 'Ponine as they left the lodging house to go buy thier papers.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Yey! Both sides of the first chappy done! Can I get a "what what"? ooo..I can. ;] lol  
  
REVEIW! :D 


End file.
